Checkerface's Decendent
by Nebula'sPhoenix
Summary: Annalise and her father are sucked into the world of KHR where she finds out stuff that not even her father new about her family will she ever be able to get back home and will she want to as she gets sucked more into the plot of KHR. Fallow her and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Decent

Checkerface's Decendent

**Hey every one I don't own KHR and all rights to the most of the plots go to the original writer. If I did own it all the Arcobaleno would be adults at least a bit sooner and make a new 7 flames.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Decent

I was on my way home from a family reunion in California when it happened. My dad and I were on a plane from San Diego, where the family reunion was, to Chicago with my dad when the plane was suddenly engulfed by this big purple sparkly cloud. Now when you see a big purple sparkly cloud or any sparkly cloud you know something is major wrong. So, when I saw the cloud I started to flip out inside because I didn't want to have anyone and make a havoc on a plane thats the last thing you want and also I didn't want to look stupid. My dad Samuel J. Tabiolo just looked on with curiosity while just turned up my music on my cell phone, which was Miku Hatsune the song the world is mine, and tried my best not to flip out (even though i already was).

Then all of a sudden people started to disappear, or should i say fade away with purple and green sparkles fall off of them. Now this is when I started to flip out and act how I act in any other uncomfortable situations i started to cling to the closest warm body that I know which happened to be my dad who was also flipping out. soon both my father and I were starting to disappear. I could hear the screams of people for their loved ones that disappeared or for themselves saying (screaming) I don't want to go or something like that. I started to cry as I looked into my dads eyes his had tears too which made my eyes widen. the last thing i did before i disappeared was grab a hold of my dad's hand and entwine our fingers so we had better hold of each other and then we both were gone. One of the last thoughts i thought before my mind went blank was I wonder how the rescue team is going to react to an empty plain?

I was awakened by a quick but gentle shove and then i felt someone shaking me a little calling out my name. Slowly I opened my eyes to find my Dad looking over me with a worried look in his eyes. My eyes widened as i remembered the events of earlier. I propelled forward and started looking around at my surroundings looking for any sort of threat or something that could tell me were I was. As I looked around I noticed that we were in some sort of room that looked like it went on for miles and was painted a sunset pink with white floors... scratch that it didn't even look like a room because there was no angles or walls in general that I could see and are those clouds... Any way other than that all I saw were the people from the plane, at least they were alive and not dead which answers one question now on to the next WHERE THE FUCK AM I!

* * *

**Hey, everyone this is my first fanfiction ever so please review and tell me if I'm doing this right.**

**Love, Nebula's Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2:Mystery Man Appears

Chapter 2: Mystery Man Appears

**Hey every one I don't own KHR and all rights to the most of the plots go to the original writer. If I did own it all the Arcobaleno would be adults at least a bit sooner and make a new 7 flames.**

* * *

'_Last episode_.'

'_ In our last episode of Reborn, Tsuna, My Dad, and Me our "heroes" had just magically disappeared from their plane to a room no not a room i don't know how to explain it all we know is that it was sunset pink had clouds and had white floors leave me alone. You cant aspect me to know every thing The girl didn't explain much now did see. Just because Im the author doesn't mean I know every thing so shut up Sebas! *Cough into hand* any way I'll let our little heroine explain the rest. *Bows and walks of stage." Role the clip"_  
_I saw were the people from the plane, at least they were alive and not dead which answers one question now on to the next WHERE THE FUCK AM I!'_

**Samuel J Tabiolo's Pov**

The first thing I did when I woke up was check on my cheeky little daughter Annalise. So far she seems okay a little shaken up and I can see that there's fear hidden inside her eyes she likes to think that she can hide her emotions good but if you look in to her eyes you can read her like a book. And what I just read made me mad. How many times do I have to tell her not to use the F-word.

'BANG'

"Ouch, what the ..." 'BANG' I hit her on the head with a karate chop cutting her off.

"Don't say it." I said firmly with a small frown on my face.

"But I didn't say it before so why did you hit me?" She whined while looking up like the little drama queen she is.

"You thought it," I stated with a smirk watching her jaw drop in shock.

"Are you Reborn or something!? I mean can you read my mind?" she screamed in shock which caused some of the other passengers look at us.

"Reborn who's that?" I ask innocently with a questioning look.

She gave me a disapproving look and sighed. "And you call yourself an anime fan. Reborn is the greatest hitman in the world of KHR, he is also a tutor and is tutoring the soon to be tenth boss to the strongest mafia family, which is Vongola by the way, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And KHR if your wondering stands for Katekyo Hitman Reborn." She told me in a voice that said that she was pretty much an encyclopedia when it came to this stuff.

"And you sound so proud to know this useless info," i teased which caused her to turn red, which doesn't usually happen due to her skin color, and puff up her cheeks.

"It's not useless it comes in handy when writing KHR fanfiction," she stated with a huff. I was about to tease her more but someone interrupted us.

"Now, now everyone could I have your full attention." someone said loudly making everyone shut up even us and turn to who ever talked. there stood a man wearing a black and white suit with white gloves and a black and white fedora smirking...

* * *

**Nebula****'s News section**

** Hey everyone, its me Nebula (I should really find something else to call myself in my stories). Well anyway I didn't have any reviews but I did get some views (18 to be exact and 17 visitors :) ) so that's Awesome. Anyway schools coming up soon for me after labor day and I bet there are already people who have started so good luck to all you guys ;). Anyway I created this segment to tell you guys if something comes up making it so I cant write for a while and/or to just have some random stuff in it when I have nothing to report. I'm going to do my best writing more stories so please review :).**

**This is Nebula's Phoenix signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Checkered Sky protector an

**Hey every one I don't own KHR and all rights to the most of the plots go to the original writer. If I did own it all the Arcobaleno would be adults at least a bit sooner and make a new 7 flames.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Checkered Sky protector and A black and white Sky Killer

**Annalise's POV**

"Now, now everyone could i have your full attention." someone said making me and every other p-person look over to were the voice came from. there stands a man who looks like a mix between reborn and checkerface wearing a big smirk on his face. The appearance of the strange man causes everyone even my dad, who put me behind him to protect me, on high alert since they don't know if this man is a danger to them. The man looked amused toward the group but it looked like that man was fucking staring at me!

"You don't have to worry I'm not here to harm you I'm merely here to bring you back to your own world well most of you." He said spreading his arms out wide looking at us cryptically scratch that he's fucking looking at me this time i swear and its scaring me to the point that I'm clutching on to my dad's arm.

The strange man lifts up his hand makes a waving motion and with that people start to disappear again the same way as last time. I start to look around noticing everyone but me and my dad is sparkling witch causes me to remember what he said before. he had said 'most of you' does that mean me and my dad will not make it home, will there be anyone else going to be stuck with us or are we going to be here in this pink waste land alone? i wondered and soon all that were left was me and my dad.

The man started to walk over to us a sinister smirk playing on his face all the while and saying, ''Well now that those nuisances are gone lets get down to business. Shall we?"

**Nobodies POV**

The strange man came closer his stare sending shivers down their spines well Annalise's spine because he wont take his eyes off of her which causes her father to shiver in fear for his daughters safety. Same could feel her digging her nails into his arm in fear and then all of a sudden there was a strong breeze that went past them and formed a mini twister in front of them. blowing at every thing and making Annalise's hair a mesh. when the wind subsided a man with a checkered outfit stood in front of them making Annalise's eyes widen in shock.

"Checkerface-sama," she muttered under her breath causing Sam to look at her oddly and for 'Checkerface' to glance back at her before putting his full attention on the man in front of them.

"I should have known you would be going after my decedents, Skyler, other wise known as Sky Killer," stated 'Checkerface', or what Annalise dubbed to be Checkerface due to be looking exactly like him, though her father had little to no idea to who Checkerface is so he kept is mouth shut, he sounded pissed.

"Now now, Checkerface I'm just try to stop a prophesy from happening that's all," stated Skyler amused and raised his hands up in surrender. Well that proves Annalise's theory that this man was in fact Checkerface but does that mean they are in a KHR dimension or is she just dreaming. She chose the Later or at least until she finds more prof that she isn't dreaming and she is in KHR. But until then she will just pretend this is a dream that she can possibly die in so she wont take any chances.

"I will not allow you touch her you bastard," Checkerface replied back all a while a scowl on his face. He must be really pissed,"especially when it is my sweat adorable Granddaughter."

'Okay wait,' thought Annalise,' when did Checkerface-sama have a granddaughter scratch that when did Checker have a fucking kid for that mater and who is this kid anyway.' Okay maybe she thought that out load and I'm mean really load since the words started to echo in this almost barren place. Not to mention everyone turned to her when that happened.

"Oh whats this my dear Checkerface, she doesn't know who she is yet she knows who you are." stated Skyler amused with a glint of something she couldn't understand in his eyes. Checkerface just tiched {**I think this is how you spell it :(**}and looked away from her and back at Skyler.

"If your talking about me of course I know who he is. He is Checkerface-sama, as his subordinate calls him, from KHR," Annalise calls out forgetting about being scared and went into encyclopedia mode which seemed to amuse Skyler and Checkerface," and who is this granddaughter your talking about the only girl hear is..."

"No fucking way! I can't be Checkerface's granddaughter where not even from the same Dimension unless where that species of earthlings disappeared for unknown reasons to my dimension," yelled Annalise in understanding though she quieted down at the end putting her hand on her chin and tilting her head to the left.

'CUTE,' thought every one close by when they saw that. Even Skyler had a blush on his face form that adorable move though if Annalise found out that they thought she was cute she would be trying to kill every single one of them in heart beat.

"Mh, well at least you know what you are know but to bad you had to find out right before you die," Skyler laughed hysterically somehow thinking it was hilarious i just found out her heritage right before he attempted to kill her because it was obvious that Checkerface was not going to allow me to die. Growling at Skyler Checkerface grabbed Annalise's arm and teleported them somewhere faraway.

Shaking her head to get the haze out of her head she could faintly feel her fathers sleeve, who has for some reason staid quite throughout this whole a fair, and through said sleeve she can feel him shacking. looking at her father with wide eyes she has never seen or felt him shack before in her whole entire life! Sam had his head down and he was shaking enough for it to be an earth quake for some poor bug.

Opening up his mouth to say something that shouldn't have surprised anyone but it did due to the fact of how load he said... let me rephrase that yelled it, "What the in gods name is fucking going on here? And who the fuck are you and what the hell do you mean your descendent? What fucking prophesy involves my fucking daughter," to that you could hear a crossed armed puffed up cheeks Annalise give an indignant 'Hey!' to that," Who the hell was that and why does he want to fucking kill us?"

All Annalise could do after the shock of her fathers outcry died down was nod in agreement to what he was saying well most of it. Checkerface knowing this was going to happen but not knowing that he was going to be berated with questions this loudly tried to keep a strait face but failed and started to crack up at the end of it all which caused Annalise to crack up as well.

"What," Sam exclaimed pissed which caused them to laugh harder and hold their stomachs while also leaning on each other. When they both calmed down Annalise add her two cents into her dads question.

"Yeah, I agree with my dad except on who you are and why he wants to kill us since its obviously because of this prophesy," she said in-between her giggles. Being ignored didn't bowed well with Sam so he decided to mope with dark aura around him mumbling about it.

"Well we don't have enough time for me to explain every thing especially the prophesy part and the descendant part, and yes you were right he wants to kill you due to the prophesy, ill give you a book about both parts latter. Oh by the way Sam ask your daughter about who I am and the books will explain most of your questions. Anyway...," he drifted off snapping his head back to look behind him quickly then turning to look back at us with a more serious face than he had last time.

"We don't have much time," he said and they started to disappear," look I need you to wear these necklaces at all time they will protect you from him but both of yours will have slightly different powers. Do NOT loose them, got it. Now of you go your stuff will be waiting for you on the other side along with the books. what you do over there is up to you. Oh and you will find that you have decreased in age have fun."

both Sam and Annalise had a look of pure horror just what was going on? "Wait, what," they both screamed both having to many questions unanswered.  
The last thing they thought before every thing went black was,' whats going on were the hell are we going!'

* * *

**Nebula's News Corner**

**Hi everyone its me Nebula. I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story. I hope this is a little better it was originally two chapters but I decided to put them together thank you Bloodstained-Fantasy for your review I'm going to try your advice. Everyone please keep reading my stories and please review. Thank You!**


End file.
